The Cursed Mystic
by clockworkmyth
Summary: urDau the Nurturer loves watching over gelfling children, even as tensions rise with Skeksis and between gelfling clans. What happens when she finds an abandoned egg that hatches into a creature no one has seen before? Is this the answer to her wishes of becoming a mother, or something a lot more sinister? Thra will never be the same...


Chapter 1- The Peculiar Child

 **AN: Hey guys, thanks for clicking! I just wanted to give a fair warning that this story is fairly OC-heavy, I know some people aren't fans of that. I'm writing this to help me get over something, so forgive me if it gets strange or whatever. Enjoy!**

The second sun was just rising over the Valley of the Mystics, but urDau was already up and dressed. She was the Nurturer and the gelfling children would be here any minute.

She set up her handmade toys on the large rocks, pleasantly warmed by the suns. There were clay podling dolls, soft gelfling dolls, and tons of other creatures and little outfits to dress them in. The gelflings had miniature houses, furniture, and items such as spears and flutes. UrDau took such pride in her craft.

"UrDau! UrDau, good morning!" This was Osha, a gelfling mother of three. "Oh, look at your wonderful toys. I still can't get enough of them." She was pale, with tired, but friendly eyes. She had her three daughters with two other younglings in tow.

UrDau nodded bashfully. "Anything for the children."

"Hello, urDau!" Bet pipped up. The youngest sister was also the most rambunctious. Her mousy hair was always braided because it would get horribly tangled if let loose. She turned a somersault.

"Bye, Mother," Tabbi patted Osha's arm and then went over to the toys. UrDau nodded at Osha, who gave her routinely reminder to be good for the mystic before walking away.

Fena was the middle child. She always went for her favourite toy- the fluffiest, most huggable fizzgig doll. "What are we gonna play today?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Why don't you three introduce your friends?" UrDau chided. The other two gelfling- a young, skinny boy and a girl with thick black hair stared at the mystic shyly.

Osha's daughters were her regulars. Both parents were well-respected members of the Woodland Clan and there was no time to watch their daughters during the day. Sometimes, the girls would bring friends and even more occasionally, a different clan would drop off a child for the day. This was urDau's role, caring for children. She wouldn't have been happy any other way.

"The boy is Laen," Tabbi announced. "His girlfriend is Megra."

"She's not my girlfriend," Laen covered his face.

"Never mind, dear," urDau said quickly. "It's an honour to meet you both. Feel free to play with any of these toys. If you need something, just let me know. UrAmaj cooks up wonderful treats if you're hungry."

At her gentle command, the newcomers dashed forward and joined the girls in playing. Laen took the doll that Tabbi offered while Megra picked up a tiny Garthim sculpture and examined it.

Fena always wanted to involve urDau. "Make the fizzgig dance again. Please?" She held up her doll.

UrDau smiled and took the ball of fluff. She made raspy barking noises as she made the plush dance and do a flip. Fena caught it in her arms. "Thank you!"

Megra came over with the Gottan gelfling doll. It had her thick, curly hair and obsidian eyes. "What's this one's name?" she asked, clearly thrilled that it looked like her.

"She doesn't have one," urDau admitted. "I let you guys name them."

"I think her name should be Little Megra." The girl cuddled it close. "Can we dress them in the different clothes?"

"Of course," urDau nodded. "That's what Bet's doing. You can join her." She thought it was adorable that Megra took off the doll's black Gottan cloak and dressed it in a yellow shift similar to her's.

There hadn't been a single day where urDau had felt tired of watching the children. Sure, she sometimes felt self-conscious when urYod and urUtt watched her sing and tell silly stories. She knew that her job wasn't as special as urSol's or urIm's. But she was good at it.

When the first sun reached its peak, urDau called the children over for lunch. UrAmaj had whipped up a thick, sweet stew. He sat with urDau and the two Mystics watched the children pretend to feed the dolls.

"The one with the dark hair," urAmaj coughed. "I swear she isn't a woodlander."

"She came with them," urDau shrugged. "She might be Gottan, or half-Gottan. What does it matter?"

"Don't you find it strange?" UrAmaj pressed. "Gelfling value their young so much. What would a Gottan child be doing in a woodland clan?"

"If you ask me, her mother was probably Gottan," urPhan the Sentry joined them, holding her own bowl of stew. "She probably died giving birth and her woodlander father took the infant home."

UrAmaj furrowed his brow. "Do you think the Gottan know?"

"For the crystal's sake," urDau sighed. "She might just have unusually thick hair. Anyways, it looks like they're finished their lunch, so I'm going to take them on a walk." She got up with a huff and collected her charge's bowls.

The children always loved exploring the Valley, even if it was for the hundredth time. She moved slowly, her tail swaying in time with her neck, in tune with the muttering of the Earth. The gelfling scampered around her, clutching at her hands and jumping over her tail.

When they got to the rocky ledge, it was time for a game. UrDau had invented dozens of games to show the children, and they brought their own as well. Today's game was all the older kids hiding in the rocks whilst Bet tried to find them. Their dust-coloured skin and clothes blended in well.

"I found you!" Bet shrieked excitedly into a crevasse.

"No!" Fena shouted back. "You don't actually find me until you touch me!"

Bet stuck her arm into the crevasse and made faces as she felt around for her sister. The other three had poked their heads out from their spots, eyes twinkling.

"My arm is too short," the girl whined. "But I found you, okay? Come out."

UrRu had never been children. They had never even been born- urDau still had dreams of violently awakening, suddenly aware of her own consciousness in a humble, ground-locked body. She often wondered what it was like to be so innocent and carefree, to play and explore with siblings, to be small and soft and young.

But these were just passing musings. There was a greater wish that gnawed at the mystic's heart. More than anything, she wanted a child of her very own.


End file.
